


They're going to hear us

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Revelation, kiss, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Haru and Rin have to decide when they're going to reveal their relationship to their friends... How do they react?





	They're going to hear us

_The doorbell rang, and it was his face that Haru’s eyes met._

It didn’t take long for Makoto, Rei and Nagisa to show up at Haru’s house after their call. The three of them always visited their friend, since they were alone at his place and could plan whatever they wanted to without having their parents interfering. All that Haru had to do was open the door to them, and their carefree nights would never end. This time, it was spring, and they had to figure out the exercises they would do during practice.

It didn’t take long for them to discuss what they needed to. They had all the time they wanted to have fun and joke around, like they always did, yet life had other plans for them. Haru opened the door, and Rin was standing right in front of him.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure, everyone’s here as well.” Rin wasn’t expecting his house to be so crowded during weekdays, yet he had to face the fact that he would have to control himself around them until he talked to Haru. And that needed to happen immediately. That’s how the two guys left the others at the living room, eating the snacks they had brought, and they went upstairs to have the conversation that Rin was so desperate for.

“I’m going to get to the point right away. Are we going to tell the others that we’re dating or not?”

“I don’t know. All I want is to be free. Do whatever you feel like doing.”

“Haru, what are you talking about? If we’re going to try this we need to share what we think with each other! It’s not something that we can leave in chance!”

“Rin, quiet, they can hear us. Calm down. And it’s not that I don’t have an opinion, it’s that I don’t think we should put so much thought into such trivial issues like this. As you said, if we’re together we have to try working things out and worrying about random things won’t help us get further. What do you think?”

“Ah, I’m sorry for raising my voice. I guess you’re right. Anyway, since they’re all gathered here, maybe we should just get it over with. But, before we go downstairs, I need to do something.” Rin didn’t hesitate to place his palms on Haru’s cheeks and brush his lips against his. 

“If only you had done this from the beginning.”

The two guys went downstairs to their friends, while Haru was trying to hide his blush. 

“We have something to tell you,” Rin said, silencing the others, “and we’d love your attention. So, we started dating a few days ago and since you guys are our close friends, we’d like you to know that.” 

“Oh, that’s nice. But we already knew.” Nagisa left the couple speechless.

“How…?” Rin’s embarrassment was obvious to everyone.

“Rei saw you two kissing after leaving the pool a few days ago.”

“Nagisa! Why would you say that?”

“Guys, the important thing is that everything worked out in the end, right?” Makoto’s voice of reason settled things down, letting everyone enjoy their night.

_That’s right, everything will work out for us too, Haru…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
